Well-logging instruments are used in wellbores to make, for example, formation evaluation measurements and infer properties of the formation surrounding the borehole and the fluids in the formations. Such well-logging instruments may include resistivity logging tools that measure the resistivities of earth formations surrounding a borehole, such as in a hydrocarbon (e.g., oil, natural gas, etc.) well. One approach for performing resistivity measurements is by lowering a wireline-conveyed logging device into a wellbore after the wellbore is drilled.
Another approach is to make such measurements while the well is being drilled, which is referred to as logging-while-drilling (LWD) or measurement-while-drilling (MWD). The terms MWD and LWD are often used interchangeably, and the use of either term in this disclosure will be understood to include both the collection of a formation and wellbore information, as well as data on movement and placement of the drilling assembly. LWD or MWD techniques may allow corrective actions to be taken during the drilling processes if desired. For example, wellbore information if available in real time may be used to make adjustments to mud weights to prevent formation damage and to improve well stability. In addition, real time formation log data may be used to direct a drill bit to the desired direction (i.e., geosteering).
Generally speaking, there are two types of LWD tools for measuring formation resistivity, namely lateral tools and induction or propagation tools. Each of these tools relies on an electromagnetic (EM) measurement principle. A lateral tool may use one or more antennas or electrodes to inject low-frequency transverse magnetic fields into the formations to determine borehole and formation responses by measuring the current flow through the formations to the receivers. Lateral resistivity tools are generally responsive to azimuthal variations in formation resistivities around the borehole.
Propagation-type tools emit high-frequency electric fields into the formation to determine borehole and formation responses by measuring voltages induced in the receivers or by measuring difference responses between a pair of receivers or between the transmitter and the receiver. For example, for a propagation tool, incoming signal phases and amplitudes may be measured at each of several receivers with respect to the phases and amplitudes of the signals used to drive the transmitter. Induction-type transmitters generate magnetic fields that induce currents to flow in the formations. These currents generate secondary magnetic fields that are measured as induced voltages in receiver antennas disposed at a distance from the transmitter antenna.
Some resistivity logging tools include an antenna housing having a glass fiber/epoxy composite insulation coil bed that supports at least one antenna coil. Most of these antennas operate well below 150° C. Between 150° C. and 175° C., the antennas have been operated but they have a short lifetime. Beyond 175° C., the composites used to construct the insulation coil bed begin to fail mechanically. Any rubber bonding agent that adheres any rubber to the collar forming the antenna housing begins to fail, resulting in fluid leak into the antenna.